Legion of One
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Who is the monster and who is the man? For Curt Connors, he is both. In a world where desperate men fight to survive, there is a legion beneath the streets of New York. A legion dedicated to a crusade of ridding New York of crime and corruption, a legion of justice, of truth. A legion of one. Rated T for sexual references, some strong language, violence, romance and torture.
1. Chapter 1

March 10th, 2025

Journal of Dr. Curtis Connors

There isn't much left of the world to talk about. Most of it was destroyed during the war. Those of us who survived are barely making it, forced to live like wild animals. It doesn't help my psychological health much with the knowledge that I am an animal but I digress. Before all of this, before the end of the world I used to be a human. I used to be a man of great respect, great knowledge and great power. I used to be a friend, a shoulder to cry on. I used to be Curtis Connors, now I am only the Lizard.

My analysis of my situation has come up with negative results. My friend Bruce Banner says that my condition is incurable; I will remain the Lizard forever. Likewise as a favor, I have done a similar analysis for Bruce and found that his condition is also permanent, but unlike me, he has accepted it, so much so that he is The Hulk almost exclusively, even going so far as to create a headstone for Bruce Banner, naming him dead to the world. In my mind, I am still the beloved doctor but my body is only that of a monster.

Like I said before, there isn't much left of the world. Only those who were strong enough managed to survive the aftermath, those such as Peter Parker and Matthew Murdock, better known as Spiderman and Daredevil. I have tried to tell Peter countless times that I am changed, truly and completely rehabilitated but he has refused to believe me. This has only caused me to redouble my efforts.

There are those who would stand against us, against me rather, for I am alone. Those such as Kingpin and Eddie Brock, who refuse to see the folly and the stupidity of their obsessive desire to kill the Spiderman and control the world. There are those like the Black Cat and her cousin, Catwoman who use this recent global distress as a means for acquiring wealth beyond measure. At the moment, the only place that hasn't been completely destroyed is New York City.

End of Log

Emerging from the sewers The Lizard looked desperately, for he had heard cries in the streets following a gas explosion. Running down the street, Lizard passed by several destroyed cars and looted buildings, some of which had entire walls blown away. Coming to an intersection, Lizard came upon a large police force squaring off against convicts who recently escaped from Blackgate Prison in Gotham City, gradually making their way up to New York. Lizard, having no choice to help the police, ran as fast as he was able, reverting to all fours to add speed and agility. Upon reaching the intersection, the Blackgate inmates stopped and lowered their weapons at the sight of the Lizard, thinking that he had come to assist them. "Come on man" one of them said, "Rip em apart for us!" Another one laughed, "Yeah. You're the Lizard; show those cops whose boss around here." Lizard smiled and laughed hardheartedly, the police, throughout all of this, remained motionless half of them had their guns trained on Lizard, the other half were focused on the inmates.

"You think I'm working with you?" Lizard replied, "Well yeah" one of the inmates answered, "I mean you came at the prefect time. We were getting our asses kicked." Lizard huffed and moved closer to them, now within tail whipping distance of all of the inmates. "You are surely mistaken!" Lizard sneered, "And so you must die. Which method would you prefer?" The inmates slowly backed up, the police officers switched their weapons from stun to kill, one of the officers a Lieutenant by the name of Avery Johnson, spoke up, "I'm giving you five seconds to stand down" he shouted towards the Lizard. Lizard ignored him and focused on the inmates, "I can kill you in one of four ways at the moment, and all of them are painful. Impalement with my tail, a simple swipe of my claws, the bite of my teeth or my foot crushing your heads like melons, so I say again, which way do you want to die?" The inmates were silent. Lizard shrugged, "Oh well" he said, "I'll just use them all!"

Lieutenant Johnson gave the command to open fire on the Lizard, the bullets only bounced off his hard scaly exterior. At the same time, the Lizard whipped his tail across the ground, sending the inmates in front of him up in the air. Lizard jumped up and grabbed two of them with his claws, ripping their bodies apart with his thumb. Upon landing on the ground, Lizard made a large dent in the pavement, sending the remaining inmates in the opposite direction, along with a cop. At this the police once began to fire upon Lizard. Lizard grabbed a loose piece of pavement and used it as a shield against the gunfire while he turned towards the last inmate standing, "I'm giving you a chance to walk away" he yelled over the constant barrage of bullets, "I'll distract them, while you make a run for it." The inmate stared at him with confusion and spoke, "Why are you saving me?" he asked, "Believe me" Lizard replied, "If I wasn't a person of morals I would rip your skin off and use it as a my loincloth...I'm saving you because I know someone like you, a person who only does what he does because he's afraid. You're not a bad person, just a person who makes really bad choices. Now shut up and get out of here!" The inmate nodded and ran away down the street, "Thank you!" he yelled as he ran, "If I ever catch you harming another person again" Lizard screamed, "I will not hesitate to end your sad miserable life!" The inmate heard this and told himself that he would go on the straight path; time would only tell if that proved to be true.

No sooner did this happen, did the police stop firing, for they had run out of ammo. Lizard lowered his makeshift shield and turned towards them, smiling as he did so. "You're welcome" he said as politely as he could, "I do believe that I have saved your asses, as the saying goes. So with that I bid you goodbye." Lizard then did a back flip disappearing into the nearest manhole under the cover of the sewers leaving the police officers, especially Johnson, dumbstruck and confused for they had been saved by the Lizard.

Journal of Dr. Curtis Connors

So you see I am not a bad guy. Merely a monster put in this world for one purpose and one purpose alone. I just have to figure out what it is. I can only hope that I can be forgiven for everything that I have done, it would mean the world to me if people just accepted me for what I was, not as a monster but as a member to society.

At this point the only thing keeping me going mad with loneliness is my frequent correspondence with The Hulk and Beast, a member of the X-Men, who like Bruce and myself is considered a freak of nature, unnatural and unwanted, save by those who understand. I have petitioned to Professor Charles Xavier to allow me admittance into the X-Men, so far I have been denied every petition and that was even with Beast's support. It seems I will never have a sanctuary to call my own.

End of Log

Lizard looked around his home buried deep within the sewers. His bed was nothing more than a mat, to the left of this was a picture of himself and his wife, before he became the Lizard and was mild mannered Curt Connors. Lizard looked at this picture every night, remembering his wife, who in his first transformation of the Lizard, he had accidentally killed. Thankfully, he was stopped by Spiderman before he could cause anymore damage. Lizard smiled as he thought about Peter, how he dealt with his mutation. He could only hope that he could live up to such a thing, be a hero or at the very least someone spoke with reverence. But Lizard figured that if anything he wanted to be remembered by his real name, his human name, for deep down, he was still Connors, just trapped forever in a body that would never have friends, never be loved and never be anything but a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

March 17th, 2025

10:00pm

Journal of the Lizard

I have denounced my name. Curt Connors is dead, as he rightfully should be. There is only The Lizard; there will always be the Lizard for I have discovered the secret to immortality.

This secret was given to me as a gift from Ra's Al Ghul's daughter, Talia, an old friend I had acquired through my crime spree with Killer Croc underneath the streets of Gotham City. Talia is perhaps the only woman I have considered getting attached to romantically, but due her estranged relationship with Bruce Wayne, I will have to let such things go, in any case I can live forever.

This new immortality has given me a new outlook on life. A new sense of purpose, a purpose of cleaning up New York City as much as possible of crime and corruption. I will not go to such lengths as that of Ra's, but I will not say that I am not willing to do what is necessary to see this is done. In order for this campaign to work, I need the support and alliance of Peter and Matt, I hope they are forgiving.

End of Log

Lizard sat up from his bed and looked up towards the manhole cover as small drops of rain came through the holes of the cover, "What am I?" he asked to the rats, for they were his only friends, the only ones who listened, "Do you know who I am?" he said to a big grey male, who he had named Jerry, "I didn't think so" Lizard said when he got no reply. Standing up, Lizard decided that it was futile to wear his tattered pants once again, for they were only going to get destroyed even more the more he wore them. Putting on his large lab coat, Lizard jumped up towards the manhole and out into the rain.

Looking around, Lizard noticed that the violence from the days before with the Blackgate prisoners was cleared away, taking this as a sign that the police were finally doing their jobs, Lizard closed the manhole cover as he quietly as he could and moved through the alleyways heading towards the Queens district of the city. Just as he entered the first alley, Lizard was struck from behind with a bully club, turning around; he was face to face with Daredevil. "Give me two reasons why I shouldn't bash your brains out with a fork" Daredevil threatened, "I only need one" Lizard hissed, "That reason is very simple. I'm good. I'm on your side now, I always will be. I have seen the light through the darkness. I understand." Daredevil huffed, not believing a word of it, "You're going to have to do better than that Curt." Lizard growled at the sound of that name, "Curt Connors is dead! He died when the Lizard was born, he was a just and good man who in his wake left nothing but a monster." Daredevil remained silent, seeing no point to argue in Lizard's statement.

Daredevil twirled his bully club around and around in a continuous circle, waiting for the right moment to strike. "Don't you see?" Lizard began desperately, "I'm changed!" Daredevil shook his head and threw the club towards Lizard, who blocked it with a side swipe of his claw, "Will you just stop and listen to me!" Lizard cried, trying to get him to see to reason. Daredevil only his head a second time and ran towards the Lizard, leaving him little choice but to defend himself, swiping his tail across the ground, sending Daredevil into the wall of the adjacent building. "Come on Curt" Daredevil began, "are you actually trying?" Lizard breathed heavily, not wanting to start a fight he knew he would ultimately lose, "I don't want to fight you" Lizard explained, "I want to help you. To rid this city of crime and corruption! Just hear me out, please I beg of you." Daredevil rolled his eyes in response, "No one mourns the wicked Doctor Connors." Just as Daredevil was about to attack again, Spiderman appeared in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Matt what do you think you're doing?" Spiderman declared as he got on the defense, "What does it look like I'm doing?" Daredevil answered, "I'm fighting Curt. Now get out of my way Peter, before you become a liability." Spiderman remained motionless, "I can't let you do that Matt." Lizard, sensing the rising tension, attempted to get between them, "Enough both of you!" he began, "There's no reason to fight amongst ourselves." Spiderman turned towards Lizard, "Excuse me?" he asked, "But who are you to say what I can't do?" Lizard couldn't believe this was happening, "Um, whatever happened to Friendly Neighborhood Spiderman, Peter? I'm seeing the Neighborhood and the Spider part but the Friendly and Man part of that phrase seem to be missing. Did I miss a meeting or something?" Daredevil stifled a laugh, "You just got burned by the Lizard. How do you feel?" Spiderman huffed and answered him, "Fine Murdock. Just fine, how about you?" Daredevil shrugged, "Can't complain" he replied.

Lizard, good to find that the situation had diffused itself, attempted to bring up his offer, "Peter, Matt, I need your help." Spiderman and Daredevil turned towards him and leaned in, waiting for him to continue, "I'm working on a campaign. To cleanse this city of as much violence and as much corruption as possible, But I need your help." Spiderman and Daredevil only laughed, "Yeah right" they said in unison, "That's a good one Curt. Next you'll be telling us that you're immortal." Lizard looked around nervously at this and simply ignored the question, "What do you say?" he asked. Spiderman and Daredevil immediately gave their answers, "No."

At this the Lizard sighed and tried to maintain his composure, but he was obviously failing. "Fine" Lizard said, his voice getting louder each second, "If you're not with me then you're against me. All I want to do is the keep this city safe, the right way. But it seems I can't do that!" Lizard spat on both of their faces and he turned back into the street, "May you burn in Hell, the both of you!" Lizard then swiped his tail across the ground on accident, knocking both Spiderman and Daredevil off of their feet before heading off into the night.

Lizard slinked through the streets, still making his way towards Queens. Lizard had heard that Queens had recently become a warzone, a hiding place for the gangs of the Kingpin and even attracted those such as Scorpion, Vemon and Vemon's half brother Carnage to the scene. Lizard planned to stop them all, with Kingpin being the ultimate prize for he was the most powerful and well connected of the four. Lizard knew that with Spiderman and Daredevil now his enemies, his job was going to be a lot harder, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Tracking down the Scorpion, Lizard found himself at the docks. "What could Mac be doing here?" Lizard thought to himself as he looked on from behind a crate as he saw a large boat being loaded with extremely heavy crates. Honing in on the henchmen, the Lizard used his sonic hearing to hear the following conversation between the two loaders.

"So what do you think this stuff is?" the first henchmen asked turned towards the second, who was carrying a loaded sack, "Beats me" the second one answered, "When you're working with Scorpion it's hard to tell." The first henchmen laughed in agreement, "Yeah. I hear that Scorpion's working for the Kingpin." the second one shook this off, "No way would he stoop so low as that!" he replied confidently, "Nah, Scorpion's got something for these...things, whatever they are. He's goanna put Kingpin in the ground sooner or later."

Lizard sneered at the thought of a gang war between Scorpion and Kingpin, immediately seeing the impossibility that such things were true. It was more likely that Scorpion was working for the Kingpin and his hired thugs were so far out of the loop that such stories began to circulate. Still it didn't hurt to think about it. "Should I be on the safe side and assume that Mac is planning a war?" Lizard whispered to himself, "Or should I go with my gut and think otherwise?" Lizard decided to go with his gut.

Since he was not very good at sneaking aboard ships in the usual way, Lizard dove into the water and cut a hole in the bottom of the ship, not caring if the ship sank or not. Lizard was standing in a cargo room, directly above him he could hear Scorpion giving out orders, "Careful with the merchandise! We need all of it intact, or did you forget that?" This was followed by mumbling from one of Scorpion's henchmen, "No sir" he cried, "of course not. It won't happen agai-" before he could finish a blood curtailing scream was heard, Scorpion had pierced the henchmen's heart with his barb. Lizard made a mental note of Scorpion's weak points, having researched all of Spiderman's enemies, including himself, should the need arise.

Wasting no time, Lizard decided to cut to the chase and ripped a hole through the ceiling of the cargo room, emerging in the captain's room of the ship. Lizard looked around, several boxes were lined the walls, Scorpion was still busy dealing with the henchman to notice his entrance, which was surprising considering that Lizard ripped a hole through the floor. Lizard rolled his eyes, "Hello Mac" he said, "Nice to see that you're still in the game." Scorpion lowered his barb at the sound of Lizard's voice, "I was wondering when you'd be back Lizard old friend!" he said welcomingly, "Are you hear to assist in my master plan?" Lizard decided to play along, not wanting to directly state his true intentions, spoke, "What is this master plan of yours? Does it involve ripping Spiderman's head from his body?" Scorpion laughed at this, getting sick enjoyment from the thought of Spiderman's head on a pick, "Oh that is good? In fact, just because you said that, when the Web Slinger does get here, I'm goanna let you do that!" Scorpion walked over to one of the large crates and opened it with his tail, "No, my plan is much more...fulfilling." Lizard raising his eyebrows and walked over, peering inside the box, he saw a large amount of weapons, some of them he recognized as cryogenic in nature, which meant that Mr. Freeze was involved.

"You see" Scorpion continued, "I have a long standing arrangement with The Kingpin" Lizard placed his scaly hand on Scorpion's shoulder, slowly applying pressure up against his neck, "The Kingpin?' Lizard asked, still playing dumb, "What does he have to do with this?" Scorpion laughed and shook his head, "Can't tell you that I'm afraid. It's between me and him. Don't worry though, I can let you in, but you have see Kingpin first." Lizard huffed at this and applied all of his weight in his hand, sending Scorpion to the ground in pain. "What the hell!" Scorpion yelled, "What is Kingpin up to?" Lizard hissed, getting directly in his face, "What's your deal?" Scorpion asked, "You working for somebody?" Lizard picked up Scorpion's face and bashed it against the floor, "Yeah. I'm working for me. Now what the hell is Kingpin's game?" Scorpion laughed halfheartedly, "You're crazy if you think I'm goanna talk." Lizard shrugged, "Don't tell me things I already know. I'm asking you nicely. What are the weapons for?" Scorpion shook his head as he brought his barbed tail gently above Lizard's head, Lizard however, grabbed it with his own tail and pinned it to the ground, "Don't think that just because you have your armor doesn't mean I can't break you!" Lizard threatened, "In fact..." Lizard punched Scorpion as hard as he could, before he began clawing at his face, attempting to rip it off and wear it.

Lizard pulled Scorpion up to his feet and grabbed his chest, piercing Scorpion's armor with his claws and digging deep into his skin. Lizard then yanked his claw out as fast as he could, bringing Scorpion's armor, a large portion of his skin and cracked bits of his right ribcage with him. Lizard leaned in one more time, "Tell me what the guns are for...then you have my permission to die you sick son of a bitch!" Scorpion nodded and complied with the best of his ability, "Kingpin wants to use them to takeover New York...there's more to it, but that's all I know. I swear." Lizard smiled and bit off Scorpion's face, laughing to himself as Scorpion's body hit the floor of the ship as it began to sink thanks to the hole in the hub that he had caused earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

March 18th, 2025

Journal of Peter Parker

I don't know what to think. Is it even possible? Can Curt really be changed? I don't know.

Aunt May is getting up in years, I honestly don't know how much longer she has left, some nights she forgets who I am. She doesn't seem to have a problem with Spiderman however, which is weird considering that technically Spiderman isn't supposed to exist to her, only a mere legend. Guess who ruined that? Lizard.

I don't blame him, it's actually a relief, and most people kinda figured it out after the first five years of doing it. Even JJ, it took me by surprise when he promoted me to chief of his staff because of it. I have a feeling that his intentions are more than benign, for now I'll just keep my head down and my eyes open.

End of Log

Peter sat in his basement, going over the police feeds that he had picked up from Avery and his long time friend, Police Commissioner Jim Gordon on the Blackgate escape. As he was going over it, he wondered where Batman was, and then he remembered that Bruce Wayne was dead, or at least that's what the world believed. It was difficult to imagine that the Blackgate prisoners escaped and then got the idea to head to New York on their own. Peter searched through every camera available that day; he found nothing that would indicate one of his own enemies had planned this.

"Peter" Aunt May called from upstairs, "Would you bring the laundry from upstairs? And bring that photo album of your father's." Peter rolled his eyes, stood up from his desk and walked over to the laundry basket. Reaching up on the shelf, he grabbed a leather bound photo album and headed upstairs. "There's someone who wants to talk to you" Aunt May continued as Peter came into the living room, "You remember the Doctor don't you?" At this Peter immediately dropped the laundry basket and slipped on his right web shooter before walking in the living room.

Lizard was sitting casually on the chair in front of the coffee table smoking a cigarette, Aunt May was across from him, sitting on the couch on the side of the coffee table. "Thank you May" Lizard said as he blew smoke towards the ceiling, his tail thumped lazily on the floor in anticipation, "It's good to not be completely hated." Peter entered the room, holding the photo album with both hands, Lizard smiled as soon as he saw Peter, it was warm and almost fatherly, "Hello Peter" Lizard replied, Peter remained silent. Aunt May's eyes lit up, "I know" she said excitingly, "I'll get some hot chocolate. That'll warm us up!" Lizard laughed to himself, forgetting that he was coldblooded, "No thank you" he said, "Tea is fine." Aunt May nodded in understanding and walked towards the kitchen.

"Is it cold in here Parker?" Lizard asked, "Yes" Peter answered, "It's been cold all month. You should know that it doesn't warm up here until late April at best." Lizard nodded and motioned for Peter to sit down. Peter, instead, set down the photo album on the coffee table in front of them and fired a single web shot on Lizard's mouth, Peter then jumped over the table and got on top of the Lizard, getting directly in his face, "What do you want?" he asked sharply, "Are you trying to get to me by warming up to Aunt May, is that it?" Lizard shook his head and pulled off the webbing with his right hand, "Of course not!" Lizard yelled, "I'm working with you. I told you that. What will it take to get you to see?" Peter shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe if you actually helped with the Kingpin or maybe Scorpion..." Lizard laughed at the mentioning of the Scorpion, "He won't a problem anymore Peter. I took care of it." Peter raised his eyebrows curiously, "What does that mean?" he asked. Lizard pushed Peter off and sat up straight, looking directly in Peter's eyes he gave his answer, "I killed him. The Scorpion had to die. They all have to die."

Peter couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're waging war against my enemies?" Lizard slowly nodded, "And you're killing them?" Peter continued, "Do you know the consequence you might face?" Lizard nodded again, "I believe your Uncle Ben once told you that with great power comes great responsibility. Did he also tell you that with great responsibility comes the willingness to be able to do what is necessary, what is right even when others tell you it is wrong? That's the second part Peter. You can't have power and responsibility without will. For without will, what's the point of doing anything?" Peter sighed heavily, "What do you want?" he asked again. Lizard stood up, his tail tapped the floor more sporadically in nervous and anxiety for this situation was difficult for him to talk about. Lizard nodded to himself and gave in, giving Peter his explanation, "I need your help" Lizard said, "Please. The only way, the only way for this to end, for this city to have peace, is if they die. Vemon, Carnage, Kingpin and every single enemy that you have ever faced must be put in the ground." Peter huffed, "That include you?" he asked, his voice was cruel and unnerving. A single tear could be seen falling from Lizard's eye, "If that is your wish at the end of this. Then...yes, it includes me. But you should know that I have been given the secret to eternal life so that I may do good in this world. I would offer you the same but I do know how to achieve or acquire it."

Peter paced in front of the couch just as Aunt May returned with the drinks, Lizard took his tea and causally sipped from it, "You never disappoint May" Lizard replied, "you have my thanks." May smiled, "Come now Mr. Connors don't be like that, only doing what any good hostess would do." Lizard rolled his eyes at the comment for he did not see May in any way other than a friend, still he played along, "Not just good hostess" Lizard continued, "but one who is blind, deaf and whose heart is so big that such things as me would not matter." Peter laughed sarcastically, "Aunt May isn't blind or deaf." Lizard stared at him coldly, "You went to college, really? Its symbolism and figurative speech you twit. Now are you with me or against me? Last chance..." Peter shook his head in disbelief, "I'm sorry. But I can't do-" Lizard laughed, cutting him off, "You will not do what must be done? Are you serious? You call yourself the protector of this city and you blatantly refuse to go lengths, to journey into the depths of Hell and beyond to save everything? Would you not do anything for those you love? I would, if I had ones to love, to call my own! I would easily kill a man who was pointing a gun at my family. If your children or your wife were held at gunpoint, wouldn't you do the same?" Peter started to speak, but before he could Lizard continued again, "Don't answer!" he cried, "It was a rhetorical question Parker. Spiderman cannot kill, Peter Parker cannot kill. So what will he do when faced with the unthinkable? What will he do when he has to make a choice between his family and himself? Would he kill himself? Leave his family alone in this world without anyone who understands? Or would he let them die and live the rest of his life wondering what could have been, when you could have just as easily ripped the man's throat out, called it a day and lived to see tomorrow."

Lizard calmed down and opened the photo album gently, flipped through the pictures. "Your father was a great man Peter" Lizard said softly, "he was greater man than me. You are greater man than me. I wish that I was never the Lizard, maybe I could be Curt again. But it's impossible, I've been this way for too long." He turned to his favorite picture, it was the day that Peter was born, Connors was present, standing in the corner smiling ear to ear. "I was almost your godfather Peter" Lizard continued, "The minute I saw you I loved you like a son. I know that it's difficult to understand, you may be confused, especially with me...like this. But I do love you Peter." Lizard pulled out another cigarette from his pocket and lit it to control his anxiety, taking a drag, he spoke again, "I'm sorry. If I could turn back time I would undo all the wrongs, not just mine but every villain and every person who has ever caused you pain. I would do that in less than a heartbeat if it meant..." Peter laughed cutting him off, "If it meant saving your scaly hide. You wouldn't save the world for the people you claim you love! You would save it to save yourself! You're selfish." Lizard sighed not wanting to argue, "My intentions would be self serving Peter, yes. But the world would still be saved. We would both live normal lives, we would be happy... But it is useless to talk about things that could have been, we can only move forward and change the future for the better." Lizard stood and moved towards the door, "I hope that in time you will see that I am right." Lizard bowed his head respectfully and smiled, "Good day Peter."

Aunt May entered the room, for she had gone back to the kitchen, "Oh won't you stay Curt?" she asked sweetly, "We haven't had company in a while now." Lizard shook his head, "I would love to" he answered, "But I'm afraid work has me tied at the most. Research at the office, you know how it is." Aunt May nodded and smiled motherly towards him, "Well don't be a stranger Curt. You're always welcome here." Lizard bowed again, his tail following his graceful motion, "I doubt that May. Have a blessed day." Lizard left, closing the door gently behind him. Peter looked on in confusion and disbelief, "What is that idiot thinking?" he said to himself, "He's going to get himself killed...What are you going to do about it?" Peter accidentally said this last part aloud, Aunt May answered him. "You do what you have to Peter. Help him. It's what Spiderman would do." Peter sighed heavily, "Aunt May you don't know Lizard, not like I do. He's up to something, I don't know what, but I'm going to find out one way or another." Aunt May rolled her eyes, ignoring her nephew, "Do you see Ben?" she said as she looked up to the sky, "Do you see what Peter has become?" May shook her head in disappointment, "What am I ever going to do?" To this there was no answer.

Lizard's next target was Venom, who had fled to the Daily Bulge after hearing news of Scorpion's death. Lizard entered the sewers, crawled through the slime and shit of the suburbs as he once again entered the city proper. Stopping by his home, Lizard pulled out a small piece of bread and fed Jerry, who gently squeaked in excitement at the sight of his friend. Lizard smiled as he watched him eat, "I'll be back my little friend" Lizard said, "Keep the other rats safe for me." If Jerry could nod or show kind of emotion he would, he only squeaked in understanding, that was enough for the Lizard, who patted Jerry's head gently and said nothing. Grabbing his good lab coat, Lizard put it on and headed towards the downtown district as fast as he was able.


	4. Chapter 4

March 18th, 2025

Journal of Venom and Eddie Brock

Brock is weak. He has always been weak. He must be destroyed so that I can live. But then again, it would be shame to see him go; after all he has been an ample source of food. Emotions are weak Venom, suppress them. You must suppress them, don't want to end up like Parker, spineless, weak. You are not weak. You are strong, you are feared and you are the only one who can inherit the world and make it your image.

It is painful; this disease...Brock is coming back, trying to take control. I must not allow him too, he will ruin everything. I can't...control it...must save Parker...No, we must destroy him Brock, we must kill him and his ridiculous family...Stay out of this Vemon, get out of my head...Shut the fuck up Brock, you're weak, spineless. I am strong...You're nothing Vemon, nothing but a fool.

What is happening to me?

End of Log

Venom's head began spinning; he could hardly take the pain. Eddie was fighting back, using his willpower and word play to beat and break Venom out of him. "That's enough!" Eddie cried," you're finished Vemon, I won!" Vemon screamed in agony, desperately holding to Eddie's life, which was slowly slipping away. "No" Vemon replied, "No you are finished my dear Eddie. You have been useful to me all these years, but now, you are nothing but expendable!" Vemon entered the Daily Bulge offices, passing Peter's desk. At the sight of JJ's door, Eddie came back, biting and clawing at the symbiote, "No!" he cried, "I won't let you kill him!" Vemon shook his head, "Stop resisting Brock. You'll die if you do." Eddie laughed heartedly, "I was going to die anyway, might as well take you down with me!" Vemon, seeing no choice, clawed and punched himself in the face, trying to get Eddie to submit.

JJ through all of this, was calmly sitting in his room smoking a cigar, "Where is that Parker kid?" he asked completely oblivious to what was happening, "He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" At that moment, Vemon crashed through the door. Eddie tackled him to the floor, half way free of the symbiote. "You will serve me" Vemon sneered, "You will kill. You must, if you do not you will die." Brock smiled sarcastically, "What's wrong Vemon? You have feelings for me?" Vemon ignored the question and pulled Eddie fully inside of himself, resuming control.

Standing up, Vemon turned towards JJ, who cowered in fear behind his desk, "Ha!" Vemon laughed, "What's the matter Jameson? Cat got your tongue?" A whip answered him, Vemon turned around and faced The Black Cat, next to her was Catwoman and Lizard. "Well, well" Black Cat replied, "You're looking good Vemon and to think that I left you for Spiderman." Vemon spat in her face, "You're a backstabbing bitch Felicia, you too, Selina." Catwoman laughed, "Me? What did I do?" Vemon rolled his eyes, "Try Gotham City...Seven years ago. You and me...in the rain standing over Bruce Wayne's broken and mangled body... Surely you remember?" Catwoman shuddered; it was night that she wanted to forget, although to say that the experience wasn't enjoyable would be lying. Eddie resurfaced, "So you do have a heart" he replied jokingly as he struggled once again to escape. "Shut up Brock" Vemon sneered, "This is between me and them, you were not there, you don't know." Eddie rolled his eyes, "I know enough Vemon. I know that deep down, you love them both. The question is which one do you love more?"

Lizard brought his hand to his head at this ridiculousness, if he had known that both Selina and Felicia had history with the Vemon then he never would've brought them along. The only reason he did was to give the guards enough of a distraction for him slip past them in the lower floors. Vemon turned back towards Jameson, ignoring Lizard, Black Cat and Catwoman. "Are you prepared to die JJ?" Vemon asked threateningly, "I can't let you do that Vemon" Lizard answered, "Oh really?" Vemon replied as he stood, "What are you going to do about it? You brought no cavalry, just the cats with clipped claws and dented nails." Black Cat and Catwoman immediately got on the defensive, but Lizard calmed them down, "No. This is between me and him. Go outside." Catwoman nodded and gently rubbed Lizard's chest, "Be careful Liz" she said, "It would a shame if you died." Vemon laughed, "Yes it would Felicia, for him." Catwoman glared at Vemon and left without another word.

Felicia however wasn't having it, "Now come on scaly" she said to Lizard, "Don't be a downer, who would want to sit on the sidelines and miss all this fun?" Lizard sighed, "Fine. Keep Jameson out of the way, let me deal with Vemon." Eddie once again tried to resurface, this time, his face appeared in place of Vemon's, "Connors" he cried, "help me. I'll do the best I can, but I don't know how much more I can take." Vemon punched himself, silencing Eddie, "Silence you idiot!" Vemon screamed, "I'll deal with you later. Right now I have to get me some new boots." Lizard laughed at Vemon's joke, "Really? That's the line you're going to use? I've heard better wisecracks from school children. Now are we going to fight or stand here talking, I have a schedule to keep after all." Vemon shrugged and complied with Lizard's request, firing black web Lizard's direction.

Lizard dodged Vemon's shot easily, using his tail like a grappling hook, hooking to the floor and propelling himself forward. Lizard tackled Vemon and began beating him to a pulp. While this was going on, Black Cat moved behind the desk and forcefully grabbed Jameson, moving towards the large glass window on the right side of the room, Jameson turned towards her, "What are you doing? I can have you arrested for this!" Black Cat gave him a death stare, "Sorry" Jameson replied, "Good" Black Cat answered, "I was close to throwing you out the window." Jameson's eyes grew wide as Black Cat kicked the window, breaking the glass, "Okay" Jameson said fearfully as Black Cat grabbed him and pulled out a grappling hook, "What's going on?" Black Cat rolled her eyes and fired the hook, latching it on to the rooftop of an adjacent building, "Hold on JJ" Black Cat replied, "This is going to be fun." With that Black Cat jumped out of the window with JJ clutched her leg screaming the entire way.

"You are weak!" Vemon screamed, "You are dead!" Lizard picked Vemon up, only to have Vemon kick him in the stomach, releasing him of his grip. Vemon laughed as Eddie began punched him, only to have his blows blocked by the symbiotic nature of the Vemon suit. "Stop resisting honey" Vemon said to Eddie, "You're only making it worse for yourself. Join me...we can be happy, both of us, as we drink from Peter Parker's head on our wedding day!" Eddie bit down as hard as he could on Vemon's right arm, "Never!" he answered, "I would rather die first!" Vemon sighed deeply, "To think. We could've had children. The sex would've been glorious! I'm getting horny just thinking about it. No matter love, if you want to die, than death you shall have!" Lizard stood up and hissed, "What are you anyway?" he asked turned to Vemon, who gave no answer. Eddie resurfaced instead, "Vemon is genderless. Normally when he's like this he doesn't want to bond with humans. He would rather have a personal, physical relationship." Vemon groaned, "I thought that was between us you dirty little whore!" Eddie laughed in response, "Like I would keep a secret? What woman would ever want you Vemon? You're disgusting!" Vemon laughed in response, "Selina didn't seem to think so. Felicia didn't either come to think of it."

Lizard moved forward, taking the advantage of Vemon's distraction, Eddie seeing this continued to make conversation with Vemon. "You mean to tell me that you-?" Vemon nodded, "Had sex with both Black Cat and Catwoman? Yes I did. I was also very intimate with Mary Jane Watson; she was under mind control, but still." Eddie shook this thought away as Lizard continued to move forward, he was now within striking distance. "So what's your plan Vemon?" Eddie asked, "What do you gain here?" Vemon laughed, almost offended by the question, "Plan? What plan? I'm doing this for sport!" Eddie tried once again to free himself, but Vemon held him in his place, "No no Eddie dear" Vemon replied, "Don't want you running away. The fun is just about to begin!" Eddie could feel his mind become clouded, Venom was slowly entering his body, torturing him as Vemon began the painful process of mating with him.

Lizard got behind Vemon, who didn't notice him, for he was too busy with Eddie to pay attention to his surroundings. Eddie cried out in agony, "Kill him" Eddie pleaded, "Snap his neck, rip his head off, do something anything! Just end this nightmare!" Lizard closed his eyes and breathed deeply, he could sense the Vemon's breathing, it was shallow and barely noticeable, Vemon was dying, Lizard then focused his efforts on Eddie, his heartbeat was racing, in seconds he go into cardiac arrest.  
I'm sorry Edward" Lizard said softly as he reached up and grabbed Vemon's head. Vemon smiled and breathed in, "Goodbye Eddie my love. I'm sorry that it had to be this way, but there was little choice, it was either you or Jameson and since you refused me Jameson...This hurts me in more ways than you could ever imagine. But now it is my time to go. I leave you Eddie, may you find redemption." Lizard then snapped Vemon's neck.

The being known as Vemon disappeared; all that remained was the broken body of Eddie Brock. Lizard, picking up Eddie's body, began to cry. Walking over to the smashed window Lizard threw Eddie out of the building, the body landing on the pavement to make it look like a suicide, so that Eddie would have appeared to have gone down with dignity.

The Daily Bulge, having been cleared and partially destroyed by the Black Cat and Catwoman, instantly became Lizard's new home. Lizard breathed in deeply, he could smell the enticing aroma of perfume, turning around he saw Felicia standing next to a shaking and nerve ridden Jameson. Lizard sighed deeply, "It is done. Vemon is no more. His reign of terror is over. Eddie Brock is at peace." Felicia smiled warmly, "I knew you could do it Liz. So did Selina, we're both very proud of you." Lizard nodded, "Is that all you are... proud of me?" he said somewhat playfully, "Nothing else?" Felicia rolled her eyes, "Don't get too excited Curt" she said, "We're not even dating yet." Lizard sighed and walked towards her, Felicia backed away, "Who says we can't start?" Lizard asked, "Well for one thing" Felicia said, "You're a lizard. And I don't date lizards." Lizard lifted his hands in surrender, "I can still roll with the best of them. Outmatch any guy you would find on the streets. Give me a chance and I'll show you." Felicia laughed, "No way are you getting me to touch whatever it is you have going on down there." Lizard huffed, "Really? I wasn't even going to suggest that...Okay fine I was. But give me some fucking credit Felicia! I'm not that kind of guy. Not just some sick pervert who wants to get inside of you. No, I'm a sick lizard pervert who wants to get inside of you." The last part was obviously a joke, Lizard was lucky in that Felicia also saw it in the same light, "Just keep your dick away from me and we'll be fine" she replied. With that Felicia exited the building.

Lizard turned towards Jameson, "Is something wrong with me?" he asked. Jameson said nothing and merely sat at a random desk beginning to file paperwork that no longer mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

March 25th, 2025

Journal of the Lizard

It pains me to think about it. Reports initially claimed that the attack was part of a terrorist organization, the reality is much darker. For starters I might as well come out and say that part of the end of the world was my fault, I'm the one who freed Norman Osborne, Cletus Kasady and Doctor Otto Octavius from the maximum security prison. The attack, the beginning of the war began with me.

The plan was simple. We were to overthrow the government and instill a fascist regime more brutal and more devastating than that of Adolf Hitler in the 1940's. Norman had friends in high places, with connections in both Gotham City and Latvia. Our attack would trigger the Joker, allied with Harley Quinn, Penguin, Mr. Freeze and Two-Face to do their part in Gotham. At the same time, Dr. Doom and Mandarin would do theirs in Europe and Asia. Needless to say after the first hundred or so people started dying I couldn't bring myself to do it. It was too much for me, Curt kept breaking through, calming the monster inside of me down, making me lose the will to fight and the will to be evil.

After losing the will to fight, I broke the fragile pact I had made with Osborne, Octavius and Kasady and sided with Spiderman, Daredevil, the Avengers and the X-Men in the relief effort. There was nothing we could do for the war itself, by the time everyone were all called together it was too late, half of the world's population was obliterated from the face of the Earth. For my part I gathered as many civilians as I could into the sewers, most of them were women and children.

It wasn't a war...it was an extermination of the entire human race. Somehow, someway, New York survived. It would be disrespectful and almost treasonous to say that I had saved New York, for really the sad truth was that New York was saved only because all of the Avengers and all of the X-Men were centered there. All of the other cities were left without support, the local vigilantes and superheroes forced to fend for themselves. From the reports of late, the major city left that had a bastion of superheroes was Gotham, all of them Metropolis in particular was destroyed in heartbeat, Superman having died along with Clark Kent two months before the incident.

All of this was mediated. Carefully planned and executed at the right moment. Clark Kent/Superman was dead, the Avengers would take at best months to assemble and the X-Men were too careful and reclusive for their good.

As for the ones who caused it, once the shells had stopped falling, the bodies and the blood stopped flowing, the villains resources spent, SHIELD and those affiliated with it, arrested and incarcerated Dr. Doom, Mandarin, Osborne and Octavius on a maximum security prison stationed on the Moon. The prison only had a limited air supply, enough to last them six years. The war was seven years ago. The ones in Gotham, the Joker, Harley Quinn, the Penguin and Two-Face, died in battle.

Cletus Kasady, as Carnage, escaped SHIELD custody with the help of Vemon and Scorpion. To this day I regret not doing something, not stopping them when I had the chance. This is why I'm going on this crusade. It's madness, most likely suicidal, especially with Peter against me. But I have to try. If I don't, I am damned for all eternity to burn in Hell.

End of Log

Lizard looked around the darkness of the Daily Bugle; Jameson was next to him, saying nothing. "How long are you going to be here?" Jameson asked, "The world may have ended but I still have a paper to run." Lizard rolled his eyes, "Damn you JJ and your damn paper. I'll be here for as long as I'm here" Lizard yelled, "Get used to me!" Jameson huffed and lit a cigar, "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Lizard slammed his fist down on a desk, breaking the desk in two, "You can leave any time you wish Jameson" Lizard hissed, "What I am about to do is not for people with frail hearts and close minded opinions like yours. You call yourself a man of print? You're barely a man at all. If anything you're a half a man." Jameson huffed and ignored him.

The swish of the revolving door, the scent of the blood through the air, the immediate quivering and silence of Jameson, Lizard could only that this meant one thing. "Kraven" he hissed, "Why am I not surprised?" The hunter smiled deviously, "Hello beastie boy" he said, "I figured it's time I got myself a new belt. Maybe even a pair of boots. What do you think?" Lizard huffed in response, "I think you're mentally insane Sergei. You've been hunting me for years...why?" Kraven laughed, "Simple. You're one of the last great beasts of this world. It would be the chase, the thrill of a lifetime." Lizard rolled his eyes, "What about Spiderman? Have you forgotten about him?" Kraven shook his head, "Spiderman! Are you serious? Peter Parker is nothing. Only a fool doing a fool's errand, but you good Doctor, are real sport." Lizard said nothing and allowed the hunter to approach him.

Kraven got within arm's reach of Lizard and slapped him in the face, "You should've been in that prison Curt. You should've died along with the others." Lizard sneered and went for Kraven's face, he only managed to bite air, for Kraven ducked his blow and rolled back towards the door, "Don't tell me what I should've done! Don't tell me what my fate should have been. You don't have the right. You did nothing, nothing to stop it. You didn't care. You, like all the others wanted this to happen. Are you happy Sergei? Happy with the ways things are? The things you've done that you know are unforgivable?" Kraven nodded as he stood up, "Happy?" he replied, "I'm thrilled! More than thrilled actually..." Lizard let out a deafening roar, the glass on all of the windows in the lobby shattered into a million pieces, "Then you die like the rest of them!" Lizard screamed, "A slow, painful death." Kraven smirked, "We'll just see about that won't we?"

Lizard charged across the room, Kraven calmly pulled out a large net and laid it out on the floor in front of him. The net had an electrical charge capable of stopping the heart of a fully grown elephant. Lizard leaped over the net, but he misjudged the jump, overshooting it letting his stomach hit the small ledge over the doorway. "Nice jump" Kraven said as Lizard struggled to either pull him up or throw himself down on top of Kraven. Kraven shrugged and pulled out a dart gun and fired it, Lizard sensed the darts and dodged them, using his claws to alternate rapidly between his back and his front as he climbed around the room.

"You're going to have to do better than that Kraven" Lizard replied as he jumped up towards the ceiling, "Okay" Kraven said nonchalantly as he retrieved his net and pulled out a bolas, "How's this?" Lizard rolled his eyes and casually laughed, "Come on now that's just insulting!" he cried as he used the claws on his feet to cling to the ceiling, hanging upside. Kraven threw the bolas towards the Lizard, in response Lizard reached down and broke a large ceiling, disappearing into the second floor of the building. Kraven laughed as the bolas hit nothing, "So you want to play that game?" Kraven said to himself as he heard the breaking of glass, a second roar from Lizard and the sound of rain. "Very well Curt" Kraven continued, as he saw Lizard hit the streets from his peripheral and escape once more into the sewers, "I'll play. But be warned, next time it won't be so easy." Kraven then turned towards Jameson, who once again cowered in fear, Kraven laughed downheartedly before gathering the remainder of his things and exiting the building, leaving Lizard for another day.

Back at his home, Lizard continued to brood. He had forgotten completely about Kraven and his blood-lust. Now he had to work him into the equation as well, Lizard was beginning to think that this was going to happen a lot. Super villains like Kraven would only get in the way of his ultimate goal, killing Kingpin. Then there was Spiderman and Daredevil, who he figured he was bound to run into eventually. It was only a matter of time.


	6. Chapter 6

April 4th, 2025

10:30 pm

Martha Connors was standing in the kitchen slicing onions for a meal she was preparing. Curt entered the room and sat down at the table, he winced as his amputated right arm hit the tabletop. "Don't hurt yourself dear" Martha said, "You're bad off as it is." Curt smiled warmly, "I know Martha. I know. I'm so close! I can feel it." Martha set down the knife she was using and turned towards him, "Curt, promise me something. Please" Curt shrugged, "What is it dear?" he asked as Martha walked over," Don't let your arm control your life. It's not your brain, not your heart, it's an arm." Curt nodded and hung his head, "I know" he said softly, "I just want to be normal." Martha shook her head, "You are normal. Having one arm doesn't make you any less of a man. In fact, it should make you more. You are one of the kindest people that I've ever known. You see with your heart before your eyes, you know a person's pain and you love them for it." Curt nodded, "I believe the word you're searching for is empathetic. I am not empathetic, merely a humanist."

Martha sighed deeply and ran her fingers through Connors' black hair, Curt breathed in deeply, taking in Martha's perfume. "Tell me I'm beautiful" Martha whispered, Curt smiled and gently kissed her forehead, "You are the sun, the wind and the rain" Curt replied, "Everything that has meaning to me is in you." Martha smiled and kissed Curt lovingly, when she broke away she spoke, "Promise you'll remember that. Remember what's important." Curt nodded and took a drink of his coffee, "I promise Martha, with all my heart."

Lizard woke up from his dream; he was sweating profusely and breathing heavily. Sitting up on his mat, Lizard picked up the picture of him and Martha and cried. His tears were bitter, sad and went unanswered. "I'm sorry Martha" Lizard whispered, "I'm sorry...what have I done? I had everything, everything that I could have ever wanted. And I threw it all away." Lizard began laughing hysterically as he stood up, slowly going insane from loneliness. Lizard, like a deranged, sadistic madman began running through the sewers on all fours, all the while he continued laughing.

Emerging once again in Queens, Lizard had a smile that only an insane person could have the smile of a desperate man, a beast released from his cage. Lizard roared, it covered a four mile radius, it was sad. Lizard, upon seeing that he was alone, broke down in tears and pain; he looked to his right and realized that he was standing in front of his old house. Standing and once again becoming composed, Lizard walked to the house and patted himself down, before noticing that he didn't have any keys not forgetting that the house had been empty ever since he lived there and that he was a massive lizard capable of destroying entire city blocks.

When Lizard opened the door he instinctively turned on the light. Looking around, he noticed that everything was exactly how he had left it the final morning he had lived in the house. To his right was the living room, the TV was in the middle, on the back wall was a tan couch. Next to this couch was a lamp. On the right wall was a window, looking out to the front wall, on the wall that Lizard was against there was a single plant with red leaves. A dividing wall was in front of Lizard; behind this wall was the kitchen, a large opening connecting it to the living room on the right side of the kitchen area. Between the kitchen and the living room was a hallway, down this hallway to the right was the master bedroom, the hallway turned a corner upon which a smaller bedroom and a bathroom were found. This was Curt Connors' house.

Lizard sighed deeply and closed his eyes, the memories of the house and Martha clouded his mind. He smiled and laughed to himself as he rubbed his arms, hoping against hope that he would feel his stub that used to be his right arm, instead he felt the scales and the consequence of a single choice. Opening his eyes, Lizard looked down, he saw the scales that made up his body, the only thing that wasn't made of scales was his genitals, which was green and covered in a soft underbelly of lizard like flesh. Looking behind him, Lizard saw his tail; it was hanging sadly and partially covered in sewage. Wiping it off, Lizard smiled as he held his own tail, thinking of all the things he could now do with it, all the good he could do. Lizard didn't bother walking around the house, for he knew by heart. It was enough to see it though, to know that it was there and that the door was open.

Lizard turned around and walked out of the house for the final time. Standing in the front yard, he could see Martha planting flowers in front of the window; he could see Curt mowing the grass. Running around the yard was Curt's son, contently playing with the family dog. Lizard laughed as he remembered his life, the life he knew he would never be able to live again. Lizard looked down and saw a single flower, it was red, he remembered that red was Martha's favorite color, picking the flower, Lizard looked around and gently carried it with his tail, making his way back to his home.

Just as he was about to make enter the sewer, Lizard ran into the one person he wanted to avoid at all costs, Spiderman. "Well, well" Spiderman declared, "Look who we have here? Doing some flower picking are we?" Lizard rolled his eyes, "Out of my way Peter, before I break every bone in your body!" Spiderman pretended to shrink away in fear, "Oh I'm so terrified, what are you goanna do? Rip me to shreds, tear my head off, or maybe you were thinking about murdering my family?" Lizard huffed, "You don't understand Peter. I was-" Before he could continue, Spiderman cut him off, "Slinking about. What other reason could you have for being in Queens?" Lizard looked down, embarrassed that he had been caught in a compromising position. "I was...reminiscing Parker. Saying goodbye to Martha, I have to say goodbye to Martha. Please try to understand, she was everything to me."

Spiderman, dramatically missing the point, only huffed in response, "If she was everything than why did you kill her?" Lizard growled, it took everything that he had not to rip off Spiderman's head. "It was an accident Peter!" Lizard screamed, "I never for things to get this bad...Look whatever happened in the past doesn't matter now. I'm stuck like this and I'm learning to accept it." Spiderman nodded in partial understanding, "And you became immortal because?" he asked sarcastically. Lizard then tackled Spiderman; careful to keep the flower intact, leaned in Lizard gave his answer. "I became immortal thinking that I could do some good. I thought that I would be able to help people. Don't you get it! I. AM. CHANGED! A complete baptism of faith and human decency has washed over me and all you see me as is a monster, despite every attempt I have made to make you think otherwise. What do you want of me?"

Spiderman looked at Lizard's tail and back at his eyes, the tail held the flower as if it were the most important thing in the world, the eyes were begging to be heard, to be felt, to be understood. "You're serious aren't you?" he asked, Lizard nodded, getting off Spiderman and allowing him to stand, "As serious as anyone can be in this world." Lizard pulled the flower out of his tail and held it; he softly began to cry his tears falling on the pedals, making the flower shine in the moonlight. Spiderman patted Lizard's shoulder, "I'm sorry alright?" he said, "No you're not" Lizard answered, "you'll never forgive, its how you are. You gladly accept alliances, but alliances are easily broken. I don't want your help; I want you to stay out of the way. Please Peter...for me, if you ever cared for me at all. Stay away." Spiderman nodded and removed his mask, "I promise Curt" he replied, "I'll stay out of your way." Spiderman then walked away, leaving Lizard alone in the street.

Lizard made his way to his home as quickly as he could, making sure to put the flower in a suitable location for light. It was then that Lizard got another visitor, one that was unexpected and at the same time welcome. "It's about time you came back" a voice said in the dark, "Who are you?" Lizard asked, straining to see who it was and failing or rather wanting to fail at recognizing the owner of the voice. The voice laughed, "I figured you would forget me Doctor Connors. It has been a long time after all." Lizard pulled out a match from his lab coat and struck it, revealing the voice to be the owner of Swamp Thing, "Holland" Lizard exclaimed, "you're alive!" Swamp Thing laughed, "Of course I'm alive. What do you think I was dead?" Lizard shook his head in disbelief, "I thought that you were killed during the war. What happened where did you go?" Swamp Thing sighed, "I've been scouring the Earth looking for anything in the way of plant life. If we can find some, Earth can be restored." Lizard barely heard Swamp Thing's reasoning and only embraced him as he would a brother, for in a way that's exactly what they were.

"It's been so long" Lizard said as he sat down on his mat, "Too long old friend" Swamp Thing answered, "Too long indeed." Lizard smiled, remembering their pervious conversation, "Do you remember what we promised each other?" Lizard asked, "Yes" Swamp Thing answered as he sat down next to the manhole, "I do remember...we promised that if it ever came down to the end of the world that we would stand at each other's backs, daring the world to take us on." Swamp Thing smiled as he too remembered that conversation. Swamp Thing then saw the flower and simply nodded in understanding. Lizard saw this and tried to give an explanation but before he could Swamp Thing stopped him, "You don't have to say anything Curt. I know. Believe me, I know." Lizard stood up, followed by Swamp Thing, "It hurts doesn't it?" Swamp Thing continued, "It's alright you can tell me." Lizard nodded, "More than you kn- yes, yes it does. They say it gets easier but as far as I'm concerned, They can go to Hell."

Swamp Thing looked up towards the manhole, day was just about to break, "It's time for me to go Curt" he said, "If you ever need anything. Anything at all, come find me. I'll be in New York for a while." Lizard, unable to control his emotions embraced Swamp Thing once again, this time as tight as he possibly could without crushing him, "Thank you. You don't know what it means." Swamp Thing smiled as Lizard broke away, "Actually friend, I do. I know exactly what it means." Swamp Thing then went up the manhole and laid it gently back in its place while Lizard returned to tending to his flower.


	7. Chapter 7

April 4th, 2025

"Kasady!" Kingpin yelled as he stood in his underground lair, "Cletus Kasady is dead" Carnage replied, "There is only Carnage, there is only death." Kingpin sighed, remembering that Carnage was a complete psychopath, "What have you found about Scorpion?" Carnage laughed insanely, "I found it hilariously tragic Wilson. Hilariously tragic!" Kingpin clenched his fist at the sound of his name, "My name is Kingpin. Wilson Fisk is dead, do you understand that Carnage?" Carnage simply laughed in response.

Black Cat entered the room, she was carrying a steel briefcase, inside of which was Kingpin's greatest weapon, known only to the Kingpin. "Here's your prize" Cat said as she set the briefcase down on the table, "Good" Kingpin answered, "you may go." Black Cat rolled her eyes, she was not going to leave this easily. Not without something for her. "Do you know hard it was getting onto that ship? It was all the way at the bottom of the harbor, I nearly drowned! I expect some form of compensation." Kingpin gritted his teeth at the sound of this, "The only compensation I'm giving you is that you get to leave this room with your life! If that isn't enough I might as well have Carnage kill you right now."

Black Cat pouted playfully, "Now really King? Is that how you're going to treat your favorite girl?" Carnage laughed again, "Favorite girl!" Carnage replied as he began mocking her, "Oh, I'm so terrified Kingpin, maybe we should listen to her. After all she is your favorite and favorites get special treatment around here don't they?" Kingpin smiled at Carnage, "Yes they do" he added, "Yes they do." Kingpin walked over his large desk as he turned on the large monitor on the wall, "Kill her will you?" he said, "Leave nothing." Carnage bowed, "At your command Kingpin." Black Cat slowly backed away towards the door, "Carnage" she said trying to diffuse the situation, "Come on, you don't want to kill me. I'll make it worth your while." Carnage rolled his eyes, "That may work for Eddie, but Carnage is not so easily manipulated, bitch! You're going to have to do better than that. Like develop a psychopathic need for killing, a personal vendetta against Spiderman and The Devil and of course utter hatred for anything that breathes in order to get even a fraction of my affections." Black Cat immediately began changing tactics and pulled out a bolas, just as she was about to throw it however, Daredevil appeared from behind.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady Kasady?" Daredevil asked, Carnage turned around and looked towards Kingpin, "How did you-?" Daredevil laughed, cutting Carnage off, "Get without Kingpin noticing? It was easy after I took all his men." Carnage raised his eyebrows, the head of Cletus Kasady appeared through Carnage, "Did you kill them?" Cletus asked lustfully. Daredevil shook his head sadly, "The only people who kill are those whose morals are so low that they see no other options, no alternatives. I never kill, never have and I don't plan on starting." Cletus immediately disappeared, going back into Carnage, "Are you ready to die Murdock?" Carnage asked, "Because I am." Daredevil smiled and pulled out his stave, "Fear is only momentary."

Carnage roared and began firing web Daredevil's direction who dodged the blows with relative ease. Kingpin turned around and upon seeing the commotion pulled out a gun, trying to get a line of sight on Daredevil, before he could even aim, Black Cat was on him, using leverage to push him to the ground. "Oops" she said playfully, "I think I chipped a nail. You're just goanna have to pay for that." Kingpin huffed as he stood up, "With what my dear?" Black Cat shrugged, "Let's try your life and take it from there." Kingpin did not hesitate to take her up on the offer and immediately lunged for her, grasped Black Cat with a single hand. Daredevil meanwhile, was working Carnage around the room, using everything in his arsenal to tire him out. "Hey Matt" Black Cat said retaining her clam and collected composure, "Do you think you could me a hand here?" Daredevil was too busy to answer her, "How predictable" Kingpin answered, "You require the assistance of a man every time you get into trouble. Face it Felicia your living in a man's world." Black Cat spat in Kingpin's face, "Really? I hadn't noticed" she replied, "Well let me clear a few things up for you!" Black Cat kicked Kingpin in the jaw, causing him to release her; she then gave a roundhouse kick to Kingpin's stomach before finishing with a rapid combination of low and high jabs.

Kingpin wasn't even close to bruised but was still on the ground anyway, Black Cat leaned over him as she grabbed his handgun and pointed it directly at the Kingpin's face, "Felicia!" Daredevil cried, still working on Carnage, "don't kill him. We need him alive." Carnage laughed as Daredevil escaped through a window, for he enjoyed the chase.

Kingpin chuckled to himself as Black Cat stood, causing Carnage to move closer to her. "Let her go Carnage" Kingpin commanded, "She still has her usefulness. Minimal that it is." Black Cat threw the gun on the ground, "What do you want this time?" Kingpin pulled out a tracking device, "Scorpion's attacker" Kingpin said as he turned towards Carnage, "Who was it?" Carnage laughed hysterically once more, "Lizard...Curt Connors I believe he is called." At this Black Cat's eyes widened to some degree, Kingpin noticed this, "So you do know him?" he continued, "Good. It'll be that much easier to kill him, with a little ace in the hole as they say." Black Cat raised her eyebrows, "What exactly do you want me to do?" Kingpin sighed, "I saw the look in your eyes. You care for him don't you? Perhaps not romantically, but you do care for him, yes?" Black Cat remained silent, "If you want to help him. The best thing is to end his pain. Place this tracking device on him and I will have my associate do all the rest." Black Cat nodded slowly, "This associate of yours...wouldn't happen to be Kraven would it?" Kingpin laughed, "You're a quick study" he answered, "That's good. It means you might stay alive. Now get out here before I change my mind and kill you myself!" Black Cat complied, took the tracking device and left.

Daredevil was waiting outside, his mask was off, "What happened in there?" he asked as Black Cat exited, calm and collect as always. "Nothing Matt" she answered, "Just a new business arrangement." Daredevil sighed deeply, "You know that Peter wouldn't like this." Black Cat only laughed at the mentioning of Peter's name, "Peter! We were never a thing. Never, understand that? It was only in passing." Daredevil nodded, "I see. What about Curt, surely he would disapprove." Black Cat shuddered, "You don't know what you're talking about." Daredevil began walking down the street, Black Cat followed him, "I know about Vemon's death. The whole city and all the underworld knows what happened that night." Black Cat confidently lifted her head and pocketed the tracking device, "You love him don't you Felicia? Admit it." Black Cat turned around and took off her mask, "There's no room for love in this world Matt. That was taken away when the world turned to shit remember?" Daredevil sighed in disbelief, "Just because the world changed doesn't mean that we should. There is always room for love Felicia, it's the human condition. That and I sensed your heartbeat rising when I asked you. You can't lie to me, I already know." Felicia nodded slowly, "What should I do Matt?" Daredevil laughed, "You know what you should do. But you're afraid to do it. Tell Curt, it'll do you both good." Felicia huffed, "And why is that?" she asked. "Because believe it or not" Daredevil answered, "Curt loves you."

Daredevil then disappeared into the night, Felicia only walked down the street, contemplating on her situation.


	8. Chapter 8

April 4th, 2025

Journal of Matthew Murdock

I am a man of many principles, some of them good and some not so good. But if there's anything that I know it's the heart and when it's breaking. In Lizard's case I fear, it is already broken, he thinks himself diseased, driven by madness born out of the hatred of the world and of his wife's death. He is afraid of all things of his own heart.

It was back in March when I first read it, first felt it. Lizard is changed, his methods are cruel and eventually must come to an end, but each man does what each man will do. I will not change him, for he has come so far already, to throw my ideals on him would be cruel beyond measure. I have taken the liberty of contacting Bruce Banner and Charles Xavier, I had heard from Bruce but nothing from Charles.

Bruce, who is closer to the Lizard than I am, said that Lizard had been experiencing hallucinations, his dreams haunting him in the night, visions of himself during the first transformation the day he killed Martha. Bruce also said conducted a brief series of psychological tests both on Curt and the Lizard. Lacking the scientific expertise, I sent it to Peter, who in turn sent it to Bruce Wayne.

Fear is only momentary. Fear is the greatest enemy of us all. It is fear that leads men like Curt and to a lesser extent Peter, to madness. Madness without end, I must teach them the ways of Stick, they must learn to fight fear, to be born in darkness. If Batman were available I know that he would be the better teacher but he is not, there is only me. I am the best that New York has to offer in the ways of fear. But in order to understand fear, to master it, one must first experience and embrace fear. For Peter, he has already done so; his moral compass however, forbids him to go down the path that he must go down. For Curt, the path to fear is a long road. A journey of self discovery and pain, this will not be easy for him or the Lizard, whichever he chooses to be.

I can only hope that whichever he chooses to be, he does so wholeheartedly and without regrets, for once he takes the first steps down the path to fear, he will not be able to turn back.

End of Log

Lizard emerged from the sewers for the second time that April night. Heading towards the Manhattan district, Lizard entered the one place where he knew he would be accepted, he headed towards a bar. The reason is because the bar's owner was Curt's brother in law, Thomas; he was perhaps the only normal person who sympathized with him. Thomas did not blame Lizard for his sister's death, nor did he blame Curt. Thomas believed that it was simply her time, that the universe thought that Martha was too good for the world. Lizard wanted to believe that he was right; he wanted to believe that despite everything that had happened, that it happened for a reason.

Walking in the bar, Lizard approached the counter, Thomas nodded and looked around, the bar was a full house, for in addition to it being a bar it was now a refugee sanctuary, a place of hiding. "What'll it be Curt?" Thomas asked, "Beer, whiskey, wine?" Lizard nodded in response, signaling for all three, "Alright" Thomas continued, "Something wrong Curt?" Lizard gave him a death stare, his tongue exited in and out of his mouth like a snake. "What do you think?" Lizard hissed, "I'm a lizard Thomas! Every day I live is something wrong." Thomas sighed and poured Lizard's drink. "Look" Thomas began, "I'm not going to pretend that I understand you. I don't. But you can't live like this Curt. You're a mess as it is. Don't make it harder on yourself by griping about things you can't control." Lizard nodded solemnly and gulped down his drink, motioning for another.

Thomas sighed heavily and gave Lizard another drink. "What are you going to do Curt?" Thomas asked, "You can't sit here and drink yourself to death." Lizard laughed, "Didn't you hear? I've discovered the secret to immortality." Thomas' face turned from one of concern to one of worry, "Why? You want to be this way?" Lizard shook his head, "Of course not Thomas. But there was no other way. Curt was dying, if I didn't accept Talia's offer there would've no one left to end the Kingpin, Carnage and whoever else is working with them." Thomas looked around aimlessly, "What about Spiderman...or Daredevil? They're still around aren't they?" Lizard nodded, "They don't care. Not anymore. Something happened to them...something during the war. They didn't see the point in it I guess, like me. I'm a defective super villain, they are defective super heroes." Thomas picked up a rag and began cleaning the counter, whistling to himself and letting Lizard drink.

By the time Lizard got to his fifth round, James Howlett, otherwise known as the Wolverine entered the bar and sat down next to the Lizard. Lizard stared at him uncomfortably; not wanting to start anything remained silent. Thomas saw this and turned towards Wolverine, "Would you mind moving over to the other side of the room please, you'll upset him." Lizard cringed at the last part," Why did you say that I would be upset" he gritted with his teeth, trying to retain his composure, "Now he's going to-" Wolverine stared at the Lizard and unsheathed one of his claws, "So beastie boy" Wolverine exclaimed, "We meet again. Ready for round five?" Lizard sighed deeply, forcing himself to answer to avoid a confrontation. "I don't want to fight you Howlett. Please just leave me alone." Wolverine laughed and gently tapped Lizard with his claws, "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see you and me have a score to settle. You killed Jean Grey and Johnny Storm during the war. Ripped their bodies apart, there was barely anything to bury. Now you're goanna pay with your head on a pike."

Lizard stood and headed towards the door, the memories of the war came back to him. Before he defected, right before he came to his senses, he murdered Jean Grey. It was her death that sent him over the edge, it was her death that awakened Curt and calmed him, losing his will to fight. Johnny Storm, otherwise known as the Human Torch, saw Jean Grey's death and went over to avenge her. Lizard had no choice but to defend himself and so killed him as well. During the war he was an enemy to both sides, the Avengers, the X-Men and the individual heroes who were fighting in New York instantly issued a vendetta for the Lizard's head, all moral codes here having been justified by Jean Grey's murder. Lizard was also against Carnage, Doctor Octopus, Green Goblin, Venom and their allies, they having discovered his betrayal.

As a result of this, Lizard knew that he wouldn't be able to help in the war, for that would only cause a pact between the two sides, a pact which would lead to more destruction. Lizard fled into the sewers and used his lizard like reflexes to quickly move through the city underground, periodically appearing through manholes and rescuing civilians bringing down to the safety of the tunnels. To the citizens who survived the ordeal, Lizard was seen as a hero. But by the time the war was over, those individuals were too sick or dead and so Lizard went into hiding, news of his war crimes and horrors throughout his criminal career circulating as a result of the heroes purposefully spreading incriminating information to the public.

Wolverine stood up and casually walked towards the door, "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, "Me?" Lizard answered, "I'm going home to wither away in sorrow and despair at what my life has become. I didn't ask for any of this. You think I wanted to do it? You think I liked killing Jean and Johnny? It hurt me, in more ways than you could ever know. Some nights I can barely look at myself, every day is a struggle. Surely you can understand that. Surely you can sympathize at least a bit with me, having grown up as a...a freak, a mutant." Wolverine unsheathed both sets of claws and stared Lizard down, "I'm going to make you wish you never said that!" Lizard rolled his eyes, "So you're not a mutant? What are you then? Cause you've been lying to the whole world for fifty odd years if you're not a mutant." Wolverine laughed at Lizard's joke, "Funny. Very funny, I'm a mutant alright. What do you claim to be?" Lizard shook his head and turned back towards the door, "I'm the Lizard. I am me. I hate myself sometimes but that still doesn't change who I am." Wolverine straightened out, "Even so, you still have to answer for what you've done." Lizard nodded in understanding, "So be it." Lizard then walked outside.

Turning around facing Wolverine, Lizard prepared himself, he barely got the chance to do anything for the second he turned around Wolverine was on top of him. Wolverine raised his claws, aiming for Lizard's face, but Lizard fought back and bit down on Wolverine's claw as hard as he could, breaking them. "What?' Wolverine exclaimed in surprise, "That was adamantium! It's supposed to be indestructible!" Lizard smirked as he grabbed Wolverine's right leg with his tail and threw him off, throwing Wolverine into an adjacent building. "You've lost your touch Howlett." Wolverine grimaced at his birth name as he emerged from the wreckage, "No one calls me that!" he cried, "How do you know my name!" Lizard shrugged, "It's not that hard to figure out. There's been a James Howlett in every American war since World War I. At the end of every war his name was left out of the KIA or MIA logs. He's been in the census since 1900 and lived in the same house in Northern Canada until very, very recently. It doesn't take a brain surgeon to see that you and James Howlett are the same person." Wolverine raised his eyebrows, "Aren't you a brain surgeon, Curt?" Lizard scoffed, "Curt was many things: a geneticist, a biochemist and herpetologist, I am nothing." Wolverine nodded slowly, "You have very low self esteem for a super villain." Lizard gave him a death stare, "What made you think I was a villain? Or super?"

Wolverine gave no answer, at least not in words, for the next thing Lizard knew, Wolverine was at his throat. Lizard's tail was cut off, Wolverine having blindsided him and delivering a low strike, Lizard was pinned against the wall of the bar. "It's time for you to die Lizard" Wolverine declared, "I sympathize with you, I really do. But murder is where I draw the line. You killed Jean Grey; someone's gotta pay for that one way or another." Lizard closed his eyes, accepting his fate as he bled out in the street. Using as much energy as possible, Lizard spoke, his voice a whisper. "Tell Peter...he was right about me; tell him that I'm sorry. Tell him that Curt is sorry." Wolverine sighed deeply and was just about to lunge his claws into Lizard's throat when Swamp-Thing appeared out of the darkness, grabbing Wolverine's hand and stopping him. "What do you think you're doing?" Swamp-Thing asked as he threw Wolverine off of Lizard, causing him to collapse to the ground in pain. "Avenging Jean Grey" Wolverine answered, "What are you doing?" Swamp-Thing ignored him and picked up the Lizard's tail. Putting on the White Ring, Swamp-Thing reattached Lizard's tail and healed him, Lizard was very weak, but he was alive. "Even immortality has its dangers Curt" Swamp-Thing said, Lizard only looked up with no reply.

Swamp-Thing then gave a menacing glare to Wolverine, "Lizard is under my jurisdiction. That means he's protected." Wolverine shook this off, "Your protection means nothing. He still committed murder!" Swamp-Thing lowered his head, remembering his own experience, for he too had seen the murder of Jean Grey. "I understand your concerns Howlett, I really do. But what happened, happened for a reason. Jean Grey is dead and there's nothing you can do. Killing Lizard won't bring her back." Wolverine barred his teeth, "What do you know anyway?" he replied, "You're nobody. You just showed out of nowhere." Swamp-Thing shook his head, "I came here for Curt. What about you? I know you didn't just pop out of thin air." At that moment Matthew Murdock arrived on the scene, having heard of the fight down the street. He could smell Swamp-Thing and turned towards his direction, "What's going on here?" he asked. Wolverine answered him, "Nothing that considers you Murdock. Why don't you just go back to your books and legal briefs, leave the fighting to those who can." Matthew shook his head and saw Lizard lying on the ground in pain, "What happened here?" Swamp-Thing shot a look towards Wolverine and answered him, "Curt was attacked by Wolverine for war crimes Murdock." Wolverine stared at Swamp-Thing, "Are you crazy? You're telling him confidential information." Swamp-Thing and Murdock looked at Wolverine, "Really Howlett?" Murdock replied, "I'm Daredevil, The Man without Fear." Wolverine huffed, "No man is without fear. To live without fear is unnatural." Matthew sighed, recognized Wolverine's reasoning, "Fear has helped me, has guided me, it has taught me. I have not lived without fear. I have embraced it." Matthew turned towards Lizard, "I will teach you to embrace it as well Curt."

Lizard sat up and turned towards Swamp-Thing, "Thank you brother" Swamp-Thing smiled as he walked away, "I'm always here for you Curt. Remember that." Lizard nodded and watched him go; he then went back to Matthew, "Fear is a dangerous thing Matt." Matthew nodded, "Yes it is. But in order to defeat Kingpin, to defeat Carnage you must be born in darkness, in fear. Fear is your ally; you must use it to your advantage." Lizard stood and wobbled, Wolverine got in a defensive stance ready to attack again, Matthew saw this, "You so much as try and you're going to lose an arm Howlett." Wolverine huffed in annoyance and simply inspected his half bitten claw. Lizard began pacing, it was nervous and deep in thought, "I am not afraid of Kingpin or Carnage." Matthew nodded, "But you are afraid of yourself. Of what you might do. You are afraid to get close to people. You are afraid of your past, of what you have done. This fear surpasses all of your strength, your intellect and your immortality. This fear is your greatest weapon."

Wolverine stared at Lizard with confusion, "Wait if you're immortal, then why did you look half dead when I cut off your tail and you were bleeding out on the pavement?" Matthew answered him, "I'm not much for mysticism, but from what I've read on Ra's Al Ghul, the immortality is just as much a mental condition as it is a physical one. You have to want it; otherwise the gift will leave you." Lizard took this comfortingly, "Good" he said, "Looks I'll be around for awhile." Wolverine gritted his teeth at this and gave a death stare at Lizard before walking down the street, embarrassed and defeated.

Lizard laughed to himself as he watched Wolverine, he imagined that he was crying that only made him laugh more. Matthew saw this and patted Lizard's shoulder, "Shall we begin?" he asked. Lizard sighed, "Of all the good it'll do. Sure, let us begin." Matthew nodded in agreement, "Alright, we'll start tomorrow. Physical exercises first. Fear is just as much a mental problem as it is a physical one. You are strong, but not strong enough. Carnage would rip you apart, Kingpin would attack you emotionally. You must prepare for both if you are to succeed." Lizard shook his head and stopped him with a hand on Matt's shoulder, "Wait" Lizard said, "I can't let you do this. I'm going to kill them Murdock. It would be breaking your moral code." Matthew nodded, "Yes Curt it would. But we're not talking about me, we're talking about you. Your methods, extreme as they are, are necessary for this new world. The villains must be taken out permanently and it starts where it ended, here in New York."


End file.
